bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
NIGHT OF WIJNRUIT
|print usa = December 5, 2006 |digital us = |isbn us = 1-4215-0614-9 |chapters = 131. The True Will 132. Creeping Limit 133. memories in the rain2 "the nocturne" 134. memories in the rain2 op.2 "Longing For Sanctuary" 135. memories in the rain2 op.3 "Affected By the Night"This chapter originally appears as rain2 op.3 "Stepping Into Darkness" in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 136. memories in the rain2 op.4 "night of wijnruit" 137. Surrounding Clutch 138. Individual Thoughts 139. Drowsy,Bloody,Crazy |viz = 131. The True Will 132. Creeping Limit 133. memories in the rain 2: Nocturne 134. memories in the rain 2, op.2: Longing for Sanctuary 135. memories in the rain 2, op.3: Affected by the Night 136. memories in the rain 2, op.4: night of Wijnruit 137. Surrounding Clutch 138. Private Thoughts 139. Drowsy, Bloody, Crazy }} NIGHT OF WIJNRUIT is the sixteenth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary The scheduled execution of former Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki has been moved up and is now just hours away. Meanwhile, Soul Society is in chaos, with Shinigami drawing swords against one other. Something is rotting at the core of the Soul Society, but who, or what, could be behind it? Bleach All Stars Chapters 131. The True Will Momo tells Hitsugaya the contents of Aizen's letter and she begins attacking him. Summary : Characters in order of appearance: # Rukia Kuchiki # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Momo Hinamori # Gin Ichimaru # Izuru Kira # Sōsuke Aizen (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 48: Hitsugaya Howls! 132. Creeping Limit Hitsugaya releases his Zanpakutō to fight Gin while the execution date for Rukia is moved up. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Gin Ichimaru # Izuru Kira # Momo Hinamori # Rangiku Matsumoto # Yoruichi Shihōin # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kisuke Urahara (flashback) # Rukia Kuchiki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 48: Hitsugaya Howls! 133. memories in the rain2 "the nocturne" The date of Rukia's execution is moved up once again. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Momo Hinamori # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Rangiku Matsumoto # Gin Ichimaru (flashback) # Renji Abarai # Zangetsu # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yoruichi Shihōin # Zabimaru # Rukia Kuchiki # Kaien Shiba (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 48: Hitsugaya Howls! * Episode 49: Rukia's Nightmare 134. memories in the rain2 op.2 "Longing For Sanctuary" Rukia has a flashback to her first time meeting Kaien. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Byakuya Kuchiki # Jūshirō Ukitake # Kaien Shiba (flashback) # Rukia Kuchiki (flashback) # Kiyone Kotetsu (flashback) # Sentarō Kotsubaki (flashback) # Miyako Shiba (flashback) # Metastacia (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 49: Rukia's Nightmare 135. memories in the rain2 op.3 "Affected By the Night" Kaien decides to fight the Hollow alone, but he gets possessed by it. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Rukia Kuchiki # Jūshirō Ukitake # Kaien Shiba # Metastacia Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 49: Rukia's Nightmare 136. memories in the rain2 op.4 "night of wijnruit" The flashback ends with the possessed Kaien killed by Rukia. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Metastacia # Kaien Shiba # Rukia Kuchiki # Jūshirō Ukitake Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 49: Rukia's Nightmare 137. Surrounding Clutch Kenpachi rescues the Ryoka while Rukia heads to her execution. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Rangiku Matsumoto # Gin Ichimaru # Izuru Kira # Rukia Kuchiki # Kenpachi Zaraki # Ikkaku Madarame # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Makizō Aramaki # Orihime Inoue # Yachiru Kusajishi # Uryū Ishida # Ganju Shiba # Yasutora Sado # Renji Abarai # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yoruichi Shihōin # Zangetsu Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 51: Morning of the Sentence 138. Individual Thoughts The captains and lieutenants head to Sōkyoku hill while Kenpachi gets into a battle with the 9th and 7th Divisions. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Byakuya Kuchiki # Hisana Kuchiki (picture only) # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Sajin Komamura # Kaname Tōsen # Shūhei Hisagi # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Suì-Fēng # Nanao Ise # Shunsui Kyōraku # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Chōjirō Sasakibe # Kenpachi Zaraki # Yachiru Kusajishi # Yasutora Sado # Ganju Shiba # Orihime Inoue # Uryū Ishida # Ikkaku Madarame # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Makizō Aramaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 51: Morning of the Sentence 139. Drowsy,Bloody,Crazy Kenpachi begins battling the 7th and 9th division captains while Renji goes to save Rukia. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Kenpachi Zaraki # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Sajin Komamura # Kaname Tōsen # Shūhei Hisagi # Makizō Aramaki # Yachiru Kusajishi # Yasutora Sado # Orihime Inoue # Ganju Shiba # Uryū Ishida # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Ikkaku Madarame # Renji Abarai # Byakuya Kuchiki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 51: Morning of the Sentence Author's Notes References Navigation 16